U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,713 of Rupert discloses a vending machine incorporated into the back of a passenger seat. The vending machine can vend small items, but does not accommodate refrigerated items.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,418,311 of Lagassey et al. discloses equipment that dispenses refreshing drinks and dry fruit from a golf-cart. The disclosed vending machine, includes three parts: a top part for holding snacks; a middle part for holding beverages; and a bottom part which is a refrigeration unit. The three parts are contained within a housing that fits within the basket of a golf cart. Because of the large size of its housing, Lagassey et al. discloses that the vending machine can be mounted on the roof of the golf cart, or towed behind in a trailer unit. Such a configuration could be useful for a golf cart where passengers stay with the vehicle for a long time, while leaving from the vehicle to play the game. However, this configuration is not suitable for the confines of a taxicab because the products would not be from within the passenger salon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,345 of Minh et al. discloses a vending machine and cooling dispenser especially suited to environments with limited space. The dispenser is formed from two-pieces of rotary molded plastic having complimentary, serpentine surfaces which form a serpentine path when positioned against one another. Vending without selection buttons is achieved by way of cradles and an interlock system. Minh et al. disclose a vending machine directed for use in a bus. However, a vending machine suitable for placement in a coach bus with capacity for up to fifty or more passengers is not suitable for use in a taxi cab. The transportation vending machine of U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,345 has several disadvantages which prohibit it from being a commercially viable installation in a taxi cab. For example, taxi cabs in major cities and their surrounds often have a security partition between the front and rear seats. This partition results in a reduction in available space for placement of the disclosed vending machine. Any installation of Minh's vending machine in a taxi cab would be require significant alterations of the taxi cab's interior resulting in decreased passenger comfort, impediment of the passengers' ingress and egress, and a reduction in passenger load capacity.
The present invention provides a vending machine arrangement and a control system especially adapted for use by passengers with the salon of a taxicab.